Love and Loss
by TwilightSagaFanForever
Summary: Adopted as a child Nessie has no memory of who she truly is. After losing several family members she has become very depressed and the animals she works with bring her only a little relief. She has successfully managed to hide her pain from everyone she knows until now. Just who are the pale strangers with the gold eyes and why do they have such an unusually strong interest in her?
1. Depression

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Nessie's POV**

 **Chapter 1: Depression**

I took a deep breath before putting on a fake smile. That's all that I can do. Put on a smile. The truth of the matter is that I'm far from happy.

I was adopted when I was four years old. I had a loving father and mother as well as two brothers and two sisters.

15 years ago a SeaWorld park opened up here in Seattle, Washington despite the best efforts of PETA and other animal rights activists.

My mom was the manager of the entire park. I loved it there. Because of my mom we got in for free all the time. I loved seeing all of the animals, going to the shops, and getting on all of the rides. As soon as I turned 16 a year and a half ago I started working there. I help take care of the animals there. I'm also learning how to train them.

When I was 15 years old my dog, Bruno, joined the family. He is a St. Bernard that we rescued from the shelter. He was only a puppy when we got him so it was nothing more then a sheer stroke of luck that we even found him. He is not only a family pet but he's also a performer at SeaWorld. I helped train him to do a lot of the tricks that he performs on the shows.

My dad was a veterinarian. He worked at the park. He treated all of the animals with nothing but love and care. He made sure that they were healthy and well taken care of. I learned a lot about animals from him.

So now you're probably wondering why I'm not happy, right? Well it all started when I was 10. My older sister, Sarah diagnosed with Leukemia and she died six months later. Then when I was 12, my older brother Anthony died of heatstroke.

Then one year ago my father, my younger brother Albert, and my sister Leslie, and I were all about to go on a camping trip. My mom didn't want to go but we did. We also took Bruno with us.

We were headed somewhere in Canada. I can't remember where exactly.

A driver on the opposite side of the road had fallen asleep, and subsequently lost control of his car. We ended up on the side of the road with our car overturned.

I lost my brother and sister that day. They were killed instantly. My dad died the next morning. As for me? I will never be able to walk again. My spine was completely severed in one place and fractured in several other places. I could get surgery, but none of the doctors that I've met are willing to do it. They say it's too risky and that I could end up with more damage. So I'm permanently bound to a wheelchair now. I was out of work for a few months while I recovered. My mom made me go back to work because she thought that it would be good for me.

Bruno, our dog also survived the accident. He was lucky. He escaped with very minimal injuries.

Every day is a struggle to get out of bed. In a span of seven years I have lost most of my relatives, and the use of my legs. Over the past few months my mom has become completely distant. She is always at work, or doing something that keeps her away from the house for long periods of time. In all honesty sometimes I feel like she died too. Most days I barely catch a glimpse of my mom. Usually just once in the morning and once in the evening. Sometimes I get this feeling that she stopped caring about me. It hurts. It hurts like hell.

School is within walking distance though. School, that reminds me, my school life is a complete hell. People pick on me and bully me relentlessly. People called me names, they teased me, and made hurtful comments about me being wheelchair bound. I tried to pretend like it didn't bother me but it all hurt so badly.

After school I went to work for a couple of hours. I mainly relied on the public transportation system to get me where I needed to be.

I pretend like everything is okay. I pretend like I'm happy but I'm not. I don't want anyone to know how I'm really feeling. Not my friends, coworkers, or even my own mother. Although I'm not to sure if my mom really cares anymore. Sometimes I've thought of committing suicide just to end the pain. I mean I have seriously considered it. I doubt that my mother would even miss me. Yet, for some reason I've never even attempted it.

I managed to lift myself from my bed and into my wheelchair. Bruno managed to push my door open for me. Bruno is by no means in any way certified to be a service dog, but sometimes he really does act like one.

"Thanks boy" I told him and his response was to lick my face. I laughed. He and all the animals I work with are the only ones that can make me laugh or smile right now.

By the time I got to the kitchen I saw my mom about to leave.

"Mom where are you going?" I asked, although I was 99% sure of what the answer was going to be.

"To work" she replied, in too much of a hurry to even bother looking at me. "You'll be okay on your own, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. My shift starts in an hour so I'll be there-"

I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence. She left in too much of a hurry.

"I guess it's just you and me Bruno" I sighed. He barked as if to answer me.

I made myself breakfast and served Bruno his. I left about an hour later. I had to hurry up if I wanted to catch the bus in time.

Unfortunately I was going so fast that I didn't notice a huge crack in the sidewalk. The wheel got caught and I fell onto the cement. The chair had also fallen on its side.

I tried to hoist myself up but I couldn't. Not even Bruno could help me out now. He just sat there patiently waiting for me; being the ever loyal dog that he is.

People kept walking by. Nobody bothered to stop and help. It was annoying. Didn't people have any kind of compassion?

"Excuse me young lady do you need help?" A voice asked .

"Yes please" I begged.

I gasped when ice cold arms picked me up. He got my chair and placed me in it easily.

Then I was able to get a good luck at the man. I was immediately struck by how inhumanely, how god-like his beauty was. A young blond man in his early 20s. His pale skin and gold eyes, along with that worried look on his face made him extremely beautiful in my eyes. He had on what I guessed was a doctor's uniform.

"Young lady what is your name?" he asked me.

"Renesmee"

He looked taken aback for a moment. Clearly he hadn't expected me to say that. He looked beyond shocked now.

He recovered and told me his name was Carlisle Cullen.

"Renesmee if you don't mind my asking, why are you out here all alone? Where are you going?"

"I'm alone because my mom went to work early and I'm heading over to the bus station so I can get to work myself"

"Well here, let me help you" he said.

"No, no it's okay I will be fine on my own-"

"Renesmee I insist. Please let me help you to the bus. I just want to help you"

I gave in.

 **Please Review**


	2. Kindness

**Chapter 2: Kindness**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Carlisle you really don't have to do this" I insisted.

"You're right. I don't _have_ to do anything. I just _want_ to do it"

Carlisle was a stubborn person. More stubborn then any animal I have ever met. Carlisle was now insisting on accompanying me to my job. I was touched by his kindness but it wasn't necessary.

"Carlisle I don't want to keep you away from work or whatever-"

"Renesmee it's okay. I'm not needed at the hospital for another two hours. My wife and kids are busy right now. I'm needed nowhere"

I sighed. "I'm not going to win this am I?

His answering smile was all the confirmation that I needed. I was not going to win this.

I had to admit that I was extremely touched by his kindness. No one had shown me this much kindness in a long time. Sometimes I feel that most people just believe in that whole 'every man for himself thing'. Going out of your way to help strangers is just not something a lot of people did.

Carlisle helped me get on the bus once it had arrived.

"So Renesmee where exactly are we going?" he asked me kindly.

"SeaWorld" I answered.

"SeaWorld?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's where I work. I'm an assistant. I help take care of the animals and I'm learning how to train them. I love working with animals. My dog here, well his name is Bruno, he's actually a show dog for one of our shows there"

"So Renesmee do you have any other family?" Carlisle asked me kindly.

I felt the sadness overwhelm me again. His question was innocent enough, but it just brought back the memories of everyone that I had lost

"No. It's just my mom and I" I was fighting the urge to cry again. It wasn't working.

"Renesmee I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Carlisle said when he noticed my tears.

"It's okay. It's just that, well, I have a lot of painful memories"

"Renesmee, I'm really sorry" he said.

"It's okay" I told him. "By the way you can just call me Nessie, that's what most people call me. So you're a doctor?" I asked in a somewhat desperate attempt to hide my depressiom. Thinking about sad topics in public was not exactly the best idea when you're trying to hide how much they've affected you.

"Yes I am. I was offered a job out here which is why my family and I moved here"

"Well you seem like a really nice guy. If this is how you treat strangers I can only imagine how you treat your patients" I actually blushed for some strange reason.

"I find immense pleasure in helping people"

"Well I wish there were more people like you in the world. I have never known a single person that would go out of there way so much to help a person the way that you have. Really, thank you"

Just then we arrived at the stop where I needed to get off. Carlisle didn't even hesitate to help me get off.

I said goodbye to Carlisle before entering the park. Once I was alone again I could feel the emptiness inside of me. The sadness. The longing for my family.

I especially missed my father. I was a huge daddy's girl. With five kids it was rare that we got to spend alone time with our parents but when we did it was special. It didn't have to be anything extra special either. It could have been just a trip to the movies or a nice dinner for just the two of us.

My siblings and I used to have a lot of fun together as well. We would play outdoor games for hours on end. We would help each other with homework. We would get in trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.

I shook my head to try to clear those thoughts from my mind. I had to pretend that I was okay. I couldn't let people know how I was really feeling.

I went to meet with my supervisor to see where I was most needed. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. There was always a lot of work to do or a lot to learn while I was there. I liked it that way because when I wasn't busy I thought about stuff that I would rather not think about. I had to stay busy so I wouldn't think. If I started to think then I wouldn't be able to function properly and people would know. I didn't want people to know or worry about me. I would rather just suffer in silence.

The end of the day came before I knew it. It was already starting to get dark and I wanted to be home before it was completely dark. My mom was still working and couldn't take me home so I had to go all on my own. Well I did have Bruno with me at least.

By the time that I got to the bus stop I realized that I had already missed the bus and there wouldn't be one for another hour. Rather then wait I decided to walk home. Well, technically I can't walk, but you know what I mean.

Bruno walked along side me as I propelled myself forward. I got tired after awhile and decided to rest in a nearby alley.

I heard some guys laughing nearby. I turned and saw six guys that looked like they had been drinking. The way they looked at me gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Come on Bruno let's go"

He got up and followed me out of there. When I got to the corner I saw two of the guys following me.

Okay. Okay. Calm down. They're probably just going in the same direction as me. Also, I had Bruno with me. A 200 pound dog was enough to scare people and keep them at a safe distance.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I rounded the corner and they didn't follow me.

I kept as close to the main street as I could since it was the most lit up.

Then I saw a different pair of men that had also been part of the group.

I panicked and went in a completely different direction that led me down another alley. Then I saw all of the men appear at the same time.

It was then that I realized that I wasn't being followed. I was being herded. I was just one little sheep up against six wolves.

"There you are sweetheart"

"We just took a little detour"

Bruno growled at them but they just laughed. Meanwhile I had never been more terrified. They had managed to back me up against a wall so that I would have no way of escape.

"I don't have anything" my voice was much raspier then I realized.

"Oh don't worry about that sweetheart" the guy that was clearly the leader said. "You're perfect for us"

I was helpless to defend myself. One able-bodied girl didn't have much of a chance against six guys so me, a paralyzed girl had zero chance against them. All of them approached me. All of them were just mere inches away from me. One of them, the strongest, managed to pull Bruno away from me. That just left five.

I was going to scream. Screaming was the best I could do. I sucked in as much air as I could to muster up a decent scream though.

Then suddenly the men were pushed away from me.

I was surprised to see three women around my age. A short pixie-like girl, a blond girl, and a third girl that looked a lot like me.

"Men like you sicken me!" the blonde girl snarled. "I hate men like you that think that it's fun to torture a woman! Then you choose a disabled girl on top of that!"

"You better stay the hell away from her! Men like you gross me out! I should disable you can never threaten any girl ever again!" this came from the woman that looked like me.

"You men had better leave right now. I'm warning you. And if we ever catch you trying to hurt her or any woman ever again you won't be so lucky. Consider this a warning" the pixie said.

The six men took off running. Bruno ran back to my side almost instantly.

"Are you okay?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Do you need help?"

All three women looked at me with worry and, if I was not mistaken, sadness as well. It was then that I noticed that they, like Carlisle, were all inhumanely beautiful. They all shared the same two traits. Pale skin and gold eyes. They were very beautiful god-like creatures, especially the blonde girl. She was easily the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. Thank you"

"Excuse me but could you tell us your name?" the pixie asked.

"Renesmee. Who are you three?" I asked them.

"I'm Bella and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie. Renesmee what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was on my way home. My mom is working until 11 so she couldn't take me. I just got off of work a little while ago so I was going home"

"Hold on. Your mom just lets you wander the streets all on your own?" Bella asked me, seeming upset for some reason.

"Yes"

They all looked upset by my answer. It was a full two minutes before anyone spoke.

"Renesmee would you like to come to our house for a few hours? I'm sure after what happened you could use some company and we don't want you to be alone for another five hours" It was Bella that offered.

"Are you sure thats okay?" I asked.

"It is more then okay" Rosalie said.

"We would be delighted" Alice said.

"Okay then. I accept"

 **Please Review**


	3. Cullen Family

**Chapter 3: Cullen Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I wasn't sure what to make of Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. They seemed like really nice girls but they literally appeared out of nowhere. How did they do that?

Whatever it was I was extremely thankful that they got there when they did. If they hadn't arrived when they did...well I really don't even want to think about what would have happened.

Bella offered to push my wheelchair and since I was so tired I let her do it. I actually had to do a double take when I saw what car we were all heading to. I'm no car expert but I was sure that was a Mercedes. A very expensive looking Mercedes.

Bella opened up the back door for me and helped me get in. She folded up my wheelchair and put it somewhere in the back. I didn't see exactly where.

Bruno got in the car after me. Bella went to the driver's seat which told me that this was most likely her car.

"Nessie are you sure that you're feeling okay? I mean you must be pretty shooken up after what happened?" Bella asked.

"Thanks but I'm fine. Maybe the shock will settle in later" I said. "By the way thanks again for everything"

"Nessie we couldn't just let that man hurt you. We had to do something and we weren't just going to leave you there afterward" Rosalie said.

"That's right" Alice added. "We were not just going to stand by and watch them hurt you. We had to do something and we were definitely going to make sure that you were taken care of afterward"

There words made me smile. They surely were strange alight. But they seemed genuine.

20 minutes later we pulled up to this house that really looked more like a mansion then anything else. Fancy Mercedes and now this house? Were they rich? They must have had a lot of money to have a house like this around. That I was sure of.

Again Bella helped me get out of the car. There was no way for me to get up the stairs that led to their porch either so Bella lifted me up so easily and carried me up the flight of stairs. This surprised me as she didn't strike me ass someone who was strong enough to lift another person so easily. I wasn't fat but I wasn't exactly as light as a feather either. She lifted me as easily as if I were four pounds rather then 140.

"Bella how did you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" she questioned.

"Just lift and carry me so easily. I'm not exactly a feather" I questioned again.

"Oh, it doesn't matter" she said.

Her response only made me even more curious about her. She and her whole family were pretty strange alright.

I was surprised to see several more people when we went inside. Three guys that I did not know the names of, Carlisle, and a woman that was sitting right next to her.

Everyone's attention was immediately on me and I blushed from embarrassment. I wasn't used to so many people were staring at me at once.

"Nessie? What are you doing here? What happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Bella asked, she sounded a little bit upset for some reason.

"Yeah, actually we do" I said. "We met this morning. He helped me out when my wheelchair got caught in a crack and overturned. He personally made sure that I made it to work okay

"What happened?" he asked.

"We found her about to get attacked by several men" Rosalie said in disgust. "We decided to bring her here"

One of the boys, the one with the bronze hair, got up and walked over to me slowly without saying a word. His eyes were scanning my entire body. He looked sad. Really sad for some reason. It broke my heart. For some reason, I didn't want him to be sad.

"Hi" I said. "I'm Renesmee, or Nessie whatever you prefer to call me, what's your name?" I asked him. I might as well be the one to talk because he surely didn't look like he was going to talk any time soon.

His face broke into a grin. "I'm Edward, it's really nice to meet you" he shook my hand with his ice cold one.

Then I was introduced to the rest of the family. All of them had the same pale and cold skin, along with their strange golden eye color.

They were all extremely welcoming to me. Esme was very nice and motherly. She made sure that I felt comfortable and welcomed. She even went and cooked me dinner. Steak. She even made sure that Bruno got something to eat.

"Thank you but you really don't have to go through so much trouble for me" I said.

"Nonsense Nessie" she said. "It's no trouble to help someone who needs it"

"So Nessie where exactly do you work?" Bella asked.

"SeaWorld. I help take care of the animals there and I'm learning how to train them as well" I said.

"Really? That's amazing" she said.

"It is" I said. "Bruno here is actually a show dog there. He performs on one of their shows called Pets Rule. So I guess you can say that we both work there" I laughed.

"Nessie why were you going home by yourself?" Esme asked. "That's what I want to know. Someone should have taken you home"

"I completely agree" Carlisle added. "Someone should have made sure that you got home safely just like someone should make sure that you get to work safely"

"No one could. Mom was still working so she couldn't do it"

"Where does you mom work?" Edward asked, sounding kind of upset.

"She's the manager of SeaWorld-"

"and she didn't even bother to take you to work with her?! Or make sure that you got home safely?!" Edward roared. He kind of scared me actually.

"Mom had to go to work earlier then me-"

"She still should have taken you with her!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Little did they know that my mom doesn't care to much for me anymore.

I honestly didn't know what to say anymore so I didn't say anything.

"Nessie don't you have a father or siblings that could help you?" Esme asked, she really did sound concerned about me and my wellebeing. It was touching considering that we just met.

"No" I answered.

"I mean, well, I did have two brothers and two sisters, as well as a dad but they all died" I was struggling to keep my composure now. I felt like I was going to fall apart at the seams.

"What? How?" she asked.

I took a deep steady breath to calm myself down.

When I was 10. My older sister, Sarah was diagnosed with Leukemia and she died six months later. Then when I was 12, my older brother Anthony died of heatstroke.

Then one year ago my father, my younger brother Albert, and my sister Leslie, and I were all about to go on a camping trip. My mom didn't want to go but we did. We also took Bruno with us.

We were headed somewhere in Canada. I don't remember where exactly. Another driver on the other side of the road had fallen asleep and lost control of the car. He crossed over and crashed into us so badly that we ended up on the side of the road with the car completely overturned. It was horrific. My brother and sister died instantly. My dad died a little while later. My spine was completely severed in one part and fractured in a few other places and I lost the use of my legs. Bruno was lucky. His injuries were very minimal"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I cried and just let it all out. The gaping hole was now back at full force.

I was surprised when I found myself in Esme's comforting arms quickly followed by Carlisle's and then everyone else's. Then I was back in Esme's arms again.

"I'm so sorry Nessie" she said.

"It's okay"

"Nessie about your injury. Why didn't they offer you a surgery?" Carlisle asked me.

"They said I could get a surgery but it was risky and they didn't want to risk further damage. I have yet to meet a doctor that's willing to do the surgery" I explained. I have done countless research on doctors around here and none of them wanted to perform the surgery on me.

"Well Nessie now you have met a doctor that's willing to do the surgery" Carlisle said, much to my shock.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nessie I'm willing to do the surgery" Carlisle said.

I couldn't come up with a single thing to say.

 **Please Review**


	4. My Baby Girl

**Chapter 4: My Baby Girl**

 **Bella's POV**

Nothing could explain all of the emotions that I was feeling right now. Happiness, sadness, relief and anger all rolled into one.

I never thought that I would get to see my daughter again. To hold her. To hug her. To comfort her. Ever since the day that she went missing I had never been the same. Neither has Edward. Actually, her absence has had a profound affect on this whole family. Before she was born our family had already been perfect, or so we had thought but the second she was born changed all of our lives forever.

Then she went missing one day while we were out hunting. She just vanished without a trace. We had no idea what happened to her. We went crazy looking for her.

Jacob nearly went out of his mind looking for his missing imprint. He's still out there looking for her. I would have to give him a call and let him know that we found her. I can't even imagine how he will react when he finds out that we finally found Nessie.

There is still so many questions though. Who took her? Why? How? How did she end up with a human family?

I was just happy that I finally found my daughter. I had found her after so many years. For so many agonizingly long years. After 10 years Edward had started to believe that she was dead. I could see that he had lost all hope of ever finding her and it killed him. He loved her as much as I did. He blamed himself for her disappearance. As her father he believed that he should have gotten to her on time to save her.

I was also sad. I was sad because although We had found her she was not well. She was suffering. Much more then she let on. She was depressed. That was something that couldn't be hidden from a vampire no matter how hard you try. We can sense the chemical imbalances in peoples's minds. Nessie had one. More then anything I know that it mainly has to do with her history. Who wouldn't be affected by losing almost every member of their family? Then on top of that she becomes paralyzed. Then her mother starts ignoring her for no apparent reason. It's all enough to make anyone depressed. I was also sad because she didn't appear to remember us. What happened to her that made her lose her memory? So many questions. Way too many questions and no answers at all. It was enough to drive any mother crazy.

I was also angry. Angry at her 'mother' for acting like she doesn't care about her daughter. How could she do this to her? Nessie needs her now more then ever and she chooses to basically abandon her?!

Watching her interact with the rest of the family made me smile. It was clear that she had taken a liking to everyone. I knew that Carlisle and Esme won her over extremely fast. Carlisle for being kind and compassionate as always and for telling her that he was going to do her surgery. Nessie was speechless when he told her. Esme won her over quickly for well being Esme. Esme's ability to love people so fiercely never ceased to amaze me.

Right now Nessie was talking to Edward and they were making each other laugh. It made me smile.

"Hey Nessie would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow? Rosalie and I want to go shopping but we would love it if you joined us" Alice asked in a pleading tone of voice.

"Well I wish I could but I have to go to work tomorrow. But I will be done by 12 though. I'm only working half of a day-"

"Yayyyy!" Alice shrieked loudly. "Then you can spend the other half of the day shopping with us! Bella would you like to join us?" The look on Alice's face made it clear that she would not accept anything other then a 'yes'

"Yes" I said which for some reason made Nessie smile which in turn then made me smile.

"Nessie why don't you let us take you to work tomorrow? That way we know that you made it there safely" I said.

A very bright smile lit up her face as if she had never gotten an offer quite like mine before. "I have another idea. Since you want to take me to work why don't you guys just enjoy the park while I'm working? I can get you in for free and the only thing you would have to pay for is food or any souvenir that you buy" I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she really hoped that I would say yes.

"Come on, please!" she begged. "I mean unless you already have plans for tomorrow morning. Then I'll understand" her face had fallen at the sudden realization that we might have plans. Lucky for her we didn't.

"Ness we would love to!" Alice squealed. She was just a bit too hyper for my liking sometimes.

"Yes Nessie we would love to" I also said. Even Rosalie agreed to it.

I was just happy that I would get the chance to spend even more time with my daughter. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to earn her trust. I wanted to befriend her.

"Nessie do you want to go watch a movie?" I offered.

"Yes" she answered quickly. Her heartbeat picked up in speed.

I insisted on helping her sit on the couch even though she said she didn't need help. She was stubborn and independent like me, but I really did wan to help her as much as I could. I felt useless if I didn't at least try to help my girl.

It started to get really late on us so Esme was gracious enough to invite her to spend the night. Nessie happily agreed to it. She called her mom and asked her if it was okay and she said that she was.

I gave Nessie a pair of pajamas to change into. Again she insisted that she didn't need help and this time I just let her be. She fell asleep really quickly. I was happy just to watch her sleep. I carefully wrapped her up in a blanket when she started to shiver really badly at 1am.

I never did fully understand how Edward could just watch me sleep all night when I was human. Not until Nessie came along anyway. I could watch her for hours and never get bored by it.

Before I knew it morning had come and Nessie began to stir. I left before she could wake up and see that I was there.

When she woke up Esme made her breakfast. Nessie seemed very happy again. I liked that. I didn't want to see her sad or depressed. I just wanted to see her happy.

"What am I going to wear today?" she wondered aloud. "I don't have extra clothes on me"

"I'll loan you something" I said before Alice decided to torture her with a makeover.

"Thank you Bella" she said.

I gave her some jeans and a shirt. Alice frowned in disapproval.

"Well we should get going now my shift starts in 30 minutes" she said sounding panicky.

"It's okay Ness we will get you there on time. Don't worry" I reassured.

"Oh okay" she said.

20 minutes later we were there. Nessie got us our tickets really quickly.

"Okay well you three should go enjoy the park. I'll meet you back here when my shift is over"

"Actually Nessie I think we would all rather stick with you" Rosalie said. Alice and I nodded in agreement. I much rather spend more time with my daughter then explore some dumb animal park.

"Really? Why? I'm not going to do anything intersting" she said. She was confused.

"Nessie I'm sure that what you do is very interesting" I responded.

"No. I mean it's just work. You can get on rides, go shopping, explore the animal habitats-"

"Nessie we would much rather spend time with you even if you are just working" Alice said.

"Besides we're very interested in what you do. Everything about you is interesting" I said. "Unless you don't want us around"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "No! No it's not that! Sure you can come with me if you really want to. I just thought-"

"We have made up our minds Nessie. So where are we going?" I asked.

"Okay first of all I have to take Bruno to his trainers here so they can prepare him for his shows today. Then I have to go help feed the killer whales"

"Okay then let's go" Rosalie said.

"Okay then" Nessie said, still in shock that we chose to remain with her.

Dropping off the dog didn't take long at all. In fact I think the dog was eager to get away from us. Usually animals didn't want anything to do with us. They could easily sense how dangerous we were and they would avoid us.

Next we arrived at what Nessie describes as the kitchen. She went in and came out with buckets of dead fish. They all had different names on them. Names of the whales Nessie said.

"So how do you do this?" I asked her.

"Oh the wales will come up right now. They always know when it's feeding time. They can sense it" she explained.

I listened. I could hear ten heartbeats coming from the water. None of the whales were coming up though.

"How many are there?" I asked her even though I knew the answer.

"Nine. Eight of them are adults and one of them is a baby. The baby is so adorable. Soon we will have ten though because one of our females is pregnant and she is due in about a month" she explained.

"That's weird they have never taken this long to come up. They always know when it's feeding time and they love food" she explained.

Just then another trainer came up looking extremely worried. It was a guy.

"Josh what's going on? None of the whales are coming for food" Nessie questioned.

"I don't know Nessie. The whales are acting very weird . I was with some of the guests in the viewing area and all of them were terrified and acting erratically" he said.

Uh oh. Now it made sense. Animals are terrified of vampires and no doubt with three of us here and no way to escape it was just a recipe for disaster.

I couldn't help but feel guilty that our presence was making life difficult for my daughter right now.

 **Please Review**


	5. Problems

**Chapter 5: Problems**

 **Nessie's POV**

I followed Josh down to the underwater viewing area. I was shocked by what I saw. All nine of the whales were swimming around extremely fast in what looked like sheer panic. Our baby, who was only a few months old, got hit and pushed around by the adults a few times. She stood no chance against the adults who were thousands of pounds heavier then she was.

"Josh what are we going to do?" I asked him trying to remain calm.

"We're going to have to call for help" he said. "Someone who can calm them down and figure out what scared them in the first place"

More and more people had started to gather around. People were taking pictures and recording everything on their phones or their cameras. This wasn't good. People would post it on social media and this could easily end up on the news.

Then I noticed one other thing. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie had disappeared. Where had they gone? Maybe they just decided to go explore the whole park after all.

"Nessie I've just called for help. They should be here soon" Josh said.

"Have you tried getting them to stop?" I asked him. He was a trainer here after all even though he was only a few years older then me.

"I've tried but they just won't listen. They're really panicked" he explained.

There wasn't much that either of us could really do at this point. All we could do was watch as the poor whales panicked. Eventually they did start to calm down again. Not by much though.

Even our experts and veterinarians were completely baffled by the whales's unusual behavior.

Once they had completely calmed down I was instructed to give them all medicine to help them relax. So with the exception of our pregnant female, the baby and her nursing mother, they all received some medicine to keep them calm.

Our baby was also had gotten a bit injured but she was expected to be okay. Thank god for that.

I was a bit behind on the work that I had to do thanks to the whole whale fiasco. I just hoped that they would be okay. Next I had to go feed the dolphins. Most of what I did was feed and take care of the animals. I loved my job. I loved being around animals. When I was around animals that was the only time that I was truly happy.

Before I knew it it was time for me to take my break. I thought about looking for the Cullens but decided against it considering that my break was only 15 minutes long. I should just let them have their fun. I just wished that they would have told me where they were going.

I went back to the dolphin area during my break. It was surprisingly lonely. I watched as the dolphins jumped and played with each other.

One of them even jumped up and splashed me. That just made me laugh. It was an odd sensation. I hadn't laughed like that in a really really long time. It felt foreign somehow.

"Oh look it who we have here"

Oh no. Please. Not here. Not now.

"Yes it's the invalid"

It was definitely them. Clara and Sophie. My two worst tormentors at school. What were they doing here?!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding scared. I turned around to face them.

"We just came to have some fun. Never thought we'd run into you here" Sophie sneered.

They kept walking closer and closer to me and that made me nervous.

I tried to roll my wheelchair backward but I ran into a wall.

"What should we do with her this time?" Clara asked, sounding malicious.

"How about we send her swimming with the dolphins and see how long it takes a paralyzed girl to save herself"

I tried to scream but I wasn't able to get a sound out. One of the girls covered my mouth while the other one grabbed me. I tried to fight them as they dragged me to the pool.

All of the fighting was useless against them. They threw me hard and I landed in the freezing water. I tried to use my arms to propel myself but failed miserably.

I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into the water with no chance of making it back to the surface.

 **Please Review**


	6. Rescue

**Chapter 6: Rescue**

 **Bella's POV**

During the commotion of the killer whale incident we decided that it would be best just to leave and not make things harder for Nessie.

When I looked around me all I saw were happy families having fun. I felt a pang of sadness hit me when I saw a little girl with her mother. That little girl was smiling and she was making memories with her mother. Something that I never really got to do with Nessie. She was taken so easily from us when she was only a few months old.

I would never get the chance to see her grow into the fine young lady that she turned into. The years I should have been braiding her hair, loving and supporting her, being her shoulder to cry on and having her tell all her secrets to me. I was her mother and she didn't even remember me. All those years of wishing to find her and searching for her had finally but paid off, but I was her mother and she didn't even remember me. We were strangers to each other and that was heartbreaking.

"Oh no" I heard Alice say. "This is not good. Not good at all" she added in a panicked voiced.

"What is going on?!" I shouted hysterically. I had a horrible mother's instinct type of feeling that this had to do with my daughter.

"Alice!" Rosalie shouted.

"It's Nessie. I just had a vision. She was with some girls and they and they-" she couldn't even complete her sentence.

"And they what?!" I shouted at her.

"They threw her in one of the pools. A deep pool and she can't swim since she's-"

"Where?!" I snarled.

"I don't know" she answered sounding upset. "But I see dolphins too and I don't know. That was it. That was all I saw. My vision just went blank"

I had to keep myself from panicking. Panicking was not going to help my daughter. My daughter was in danger and she needed my help right now! If only I could figure out where she was!

 **Nessie's POV**

I could barely see and I couldn't breathe. No matter how hard I tried my arms alone were not strong enough to propel me back to the surface.

I was surprised when I saw what I thought was a dolphin swimming toward me. Her young baby was following her.

She stopped right by me as if she were waiting for me. I didn't think much about what I was doing. I just reacted. I grabbed onto her and almost immediately she started to pull me up toward the surface. Her young baby was helping her by pushing me along.

I started to see black spots in my vision and I knew that if I didn't get air into my lungs soon I would pass out and possibly not wake up.

Just as we were nearing the surface of the water I lost my grip on the dolphin and I fell back down.

I started to feel very very very dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I was only seconds from fainting now. I could feel it.

I was vaguely aware of two things at that moment. Number one was the dolphin and her baby. They were swimming back for me. The second was a large human-like figure. I felt an unusually warm arm make it's way around my body and start to pull me back to the surface.

Then I blacked out.

I felt extremely warm hands pressing hard against my chest. I felt water rise up from my lungs and squirt out of my mouth.

"Breathe! God dammit breathe!" a male voice said as he blowed hot air into my lungs.

I opened my eyes and immediately wished that I would have pretended that I was unconscious just a little longer so he could keep doing the mouth-to-mouth if you know what I mean. This guy was absolutely gorgeous! Actually gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe him. His body was just...wow. Is there any possibility that I was still unconscious and I was just hallucinating this fine specimen of a man?

"Thank god you are okay. I was so afraid that we lost you for a second"

"Who are you?" I was surprised by how much it hurt to talk.

"My name is Jacob Black and you are?"

"Nessie" I croaked. "What happened?"

"I saw you struggling in the water and I had to do something. So I jumped and brought you back up to the surface. Your dolphin friends tried to help"

"Nessie! Oh my god Nessie!" I heard Bella scream.

"Bella" I croaked.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" I heard Alice ask.

"I came looking for all of you. Carlisle told me that I would find you all here. Not that that matters so much right now. Nessie what happened?" Jacob asked me.

I looked around and saw my two tormentors standing in a corner looking very bored and slightly annoyed.

"It was them" I said as I pointed to them.

"What?!" Jacob shouted.

"They threw me in the pool" I answered.

Jacob, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie stormed over to them. I had the strangest feeling that all hell was about to break loose.

 **Please Review**


End file.
